


7 minutes to a new boyfriend

by taieilie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Alternate Universe - High School, Doten is mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taieilie/pseuds/taieilie
Summary: Taeil went into the closet with his heart hammering in his chest.Alternative: Taeil goes to a party and they play 7 minutes in heaven.





	7 minutes to a new boyfriend

Taeil didn't want to be here, in this circle of idiots he didn't even know that well and his best friend, Doyoung. When one of the idiots turned of the terrible music and exclaimed that  _ everyone _ had to play at least one round, which was a really unrealistic thought because there were at least over 100 people in this house and only one round has to be played with 10 people minimum. 

Taeil, being himself, tried to hide from  _ vize football captain  _ Nakamoto  _ I'll-wear-my-nfl-jacket-to-a-party _ Yuta. Why was he even on a party only including the most popular people from school, when Taeil was just a normal student trying to get his life gathered. 

 

Of course Doyoung was the reason why he was in this place. He and his stupid crush on this stupid _Ten_ , also a stupid _stupid_ football player. The thing is, that Doyoung’s crush was mutual. Stupid Doyoung and his _nearly_ football boyfriend. 

 

So, Taeil was hiding in the corner near the door - so when someone starts to talk to him he can leave as fast as possible. Doyoung called him pathetic and  _ socially awkward - _ he was and as his best friend, Doyoung should know that. 

He was just silently drinking some beer from his cup, when a hand grabbed his upper arm. 

His instinct told him to run but the hand was clenching his skin, a drunk action judging from the smell immediately invading his smelling sense. 

 

“Come. We're waiting for you,” Taeil doesn't know what the japanese student was talking about, but he was pushed to sit next to Taeyong, aka another  _ stupid _ footballer. When Taeil looked around to look at the other people sitting in the circle of people, he saw that the majority are football player, but it also included his best friend all over his crush (both drunk, judging from their wandering hands). When he let his eyes wander from the bottle already lying in the middle, up to the one person sitting on his opposite side of him. And there he was the  _ nicest  _ footballer and also the captain of the team. 

Johnny Seo - so handsome and friendly. Anyone who doesn't had a crush on him, never understood the concept of a perfect human being. 

 

He was smiling and laughing at something the boy next to him said, his teeth shining so damn much even though the light was dimmed. His hair was swept to the side, the mix of reds and browns - what shouldn't look that good mixed together as a hair colour - looks so perfect on Johnny. 

Just as he wanted to look at his nfl-free torso, did his gaze meet with the person owning this body. His eyes, oh his eyes.. they made Taeil forget everything around him. Let it be in the hallways or in the cafeteria, when their gazes met - even for just a second - his heart beated a tad bit more than before. 

 

Of course, Taeil entitled it as a silly reaction of his body. 

 

Taeil was fast to look away from the younger male, looking down into his cup. 

 

“okay everyone! We're playing 7 minutes in heaven,” Yuta yelled over the new, slightly better music that was turned on. He sat down next to Taeyong, who was seated next to Taeil. “I think Jaehyun, should start.” Yuta smirked and nodded at his teammate. Jung Yoonoh also was a football player. 

Taeil prayed to whoever, who was able to hear his prayers to no be chosen  _ at all.  _ Doyoung had at least gone 2 times into the closet, coming out with tousled hair and a disgusting smirk directed to  _ Ten _ . 

Taeil thought about just leaving the loud circle of people and just go, would someone even notice him? 

 

“okay, Taeil you're the next one.” Yuta groaned as he fell back onto his seat. Taeil shook his head and hands. In hell he was going to play this game. Doyoung on the other hand encouraged his friend, flashing a smile and giving him a thumbs up. 

Taeil looked around and caught that every single one of them looked straight to his direction. He could only cough awkwardly and crawl his way to the bottle in the middle. In the corner if his eye, Taeil saw Jaehyun giving Johnny a small thumbs up and one of the other guys pushing his shoulder.

 

Taeil gave the bottle a good swing and sat back down next to Taeyong. The seconds between the bottle turning slowly until it finally stopped. His heart was hammering in his chest and his palms got sweaty. 

He wouldn't want any of them, but Johnny and Doyoung were an exception. With Doyoung, he could just sit there and do nothing because he was his friend duh. 

 

And Johnny? Oh man, what if he goes in there with Johnny, who hadn't gone in there for the whole time they played. This would be insane and too much luck for Taeil. 

 

But Destiny was, in fact, on his side tonight. 

 

“wow! Johnny and Taeil! This will be fun,” Yuta and Taeyong yelled at the same time and the other guys sounded like bulls over the music. 

Taeil looked up and locked eyes with the younger football captain and instantly looked back down. The younger was the first to stand up and walk over to Taeil. He put his hand out in a motion for Taeil to take it, so he did. 

 

His hand looked so small in the large palm of Johnny. Taeil was pulled upwards and leaded to the closed, all of the guys watching their steps and hollering like wild animals. 

 

Johnny's grip on him was so gentle and he leaded Taeil like a princess, he felt so wanted. Taeil only had his eyes on handsome football captain, blocking out the others. 

Soon, he was inside that closet and his vision was blocked by a chest. The first thing Taeil noticed was, that it wasn't a really big closet. Taeil could practically smell the younger's shampoo mixed with men perfume. Soon, hands fell to his side's and Taeil's breath hitched. 

 

“we don't have to so anything, if you're not comfortable.” Johnny said shallowly, making Taeil's heart swell. He let his hand grab the younger's shoulders, his fingers kind of tense.

“it's okay..” Taeil breathed and Johnny laughed slowly, Taeil's gave him enough encouragement to take a step backwards and cage the older between his arms - back pressed against the wall. 

 

“you know,” Johnny started again and made Taeil's breath hitch with how close he was to his ear. The smell invaded Taeil's nose and he had to fight against the need to press his face to the crock of Johnny's neck. “I hoped to come in here with you.” His plumb lips suddenly pressed to the shell of Taeil's ear, kissing it all so softly. 

Taeil proceeded to awkwardly move his hands to Johnny's biceps, pushing softly. 

 

“wait. You know it's me in here with you, right?” Taeil couldn't see anything in this closet, which makes Johnny's rough laughter even more intense. The older made a confused face, but of course the latter couldn't see his confusion. “Taeil.  _ Moon  _ Taeil.” he, again, pushed lightly - thinking Johnny might be too drunk to realize that he was some other Taeil. 

 

“I know,  _ Moon _ Taeil.” Johnny, then, proceeded to kiss Taeil's cheek - making the older blush even more than before. “You're literally the cutest out of everyone on this party. Out of the whole school to be honest.” Taeil thought he might be imagine things, but he heared Johnny laugh nervously, maybe even shy? 

 

This can't be it. Johnny Seo, captain of the football team, couldn't be shy in front of  _ Taeil _ . Maybe he hit his head on something too hard and is now dreaming. That must be it. 

Taeil was so fixed on this little detail, that he didn't notice when Johnny started to kiss along his jaw. Coming back from his thoughts, Taeil let his arms fall around Johnny's neck. The light touched of lips against his skin made Taeil keen. 

Making this sound gave Johnny encouragement to let his lips fall to the corner of his lips, arms around Taeil's waist - pressing his small body impossibly close. 

 

“is it okay if I kiss you now?” Johnny asked, being the nice gentleman he is. Taeil's heart swelled and hammered fast in his ribcage. 

He nodded, instantly feeling dumb because Johnny still couldn't see him in the dark. The shorter found the voice to bring out a small  _ yes _ , his voice rough in his throat. 

Johnny on the other hand chuckled a little and presses his lips, finally, against the chappy ones in front of him. 

 

They started slow, just lips touching and in slow motions. Taeil never really kissed anyone before, never  _ made out _ with someone. 

His body shook a little when Johnny's hands slowly roamed his body, starting at the small of his back - the shirt not important but the skin beneath warm and ticklish. 

 

Johnny broke the kiss and whispered against the latter's lips “you're so  _ cute _ , Taeil.” 

Taeil could only laugh softly and lean his head forwards, connecting their lips once again. 

 

Once they got into the slow rhythm again, Taeil felt bold. He tipped his tongue out and slightly grazed the plumb lips. Johnny was fast to react and open his mouth, letting Taeil in. But the older felt the courage leave as fast as it arrived, Johnny didn't thought about breaking the opportunity of a french kiss with Taeil - sticking his own tongue into the elder’s mouth. Taeil accepted him into his hot cavern  and let their tongues dance. 

The tingling feeling suddenly went all south when Johnny let his palms run over the curve of Taeil's back, down to his ass. 

 

“two minutes remain!” a voice screamed from the other side of the wodden door - most likely Yuta’s. 

 

Johnny didn't seem to be bothered and let his tongue discover the insides of Taeil's mouth further. 

The older let his own hand wander down Johnny's back, letting them dig at some points. The groans from the younger were absorbed by Taeil. He never wanted to leave the closet. The feeling of having someone other's body against his was too thrilling to let go. That the  _ other _ was Johnny made everything at least ten times better. 

 

But suddenly, Johnny stopped alltogther. His mouth was gone and his hands. 

Taeil feared that Johnny only said those things to get him to let go of his guard, taking advantage of his body. He feared that Johnny was just one of those  _ football idiots  _ when he thought of Johnny as something more. Taeil's brain went into overdrive, not noticing Johnny grabbing his hands into his. 

 

“would you like to go on a date with me?” The elder's mind went from 100 to 0 in a blink of an eye. Was Johnny Seo, charismatic and popular Johnny asking him, boring and average Taeil on a date? 

“I mean, I don't actually do stuff like this - kiss people randomly. But I've been watching you for a while now.” Johnny leaned his forehead against Taeil's and made him unintentionally relax.  

Again, Taeil's heart was hammering in his chest. 

 

“ _ yes _ .” Taeil croaked out and kissed Johnny's cheek in the moment the door was opened, letting light into the small closet. 

 

Finally Taeil got to see Johnny's features. He was smiling like crazy and Taeil bets that he was looking the same. 

  
  


(“Did you two even do anything?” Yuta complained when both of them didn't move from their spot inside the closet. 

 

Everything went natural from there, Johnny pulled him out and let his hand rest on his back for a little too long to be considered  _ friendly _ . Johnny leaded him to his seat and took his own across from him. 

 

Doyoung was fast to grab a hold of him. 

“why are you two smiling like creeps? And why is your shirt unbuttoned?” 

 

Taeil was afraid he got himself a whiplash with his fast he looked down to his button-down. The first three buttons were undone, with a hickey forming on his neck as Doyoung will tell him a little later. 

 

The elder looked up only to see Johnny smirking at him, throwing a wink into his direction. Taeil bets that his face was as red as a famous vegetable.)

**Author's Note:**

> So to clear some stuff: 
> 
> * Ten and Doyoung are secretly together
> 
> * Johnny's friends manipulate the game to get Johnny and his crush into the closet because they're sick of him stalking Taeil through school
> 
>  
> 
> Also: come and talk to me on Tumblr or suggest some fic ideas. My name is 'etalked' I'm also on Twitter as @taieilie


End file.
